Charmed Life
by Pen Malfoy
Summary: Já diziam velhos sábios, "Depois de sentir o doce gosto da luxuria e das coisas boas da vida, a mente corrompida já foi, em um caminho sem volta." O charmoso tipo de vida que as pessoas adoram provar e viver. Até onde as conseqüências disso tudo irão levá
1. Prológo

**- Charmed Life -**

**Sinopse:**

Já diziam velhos sábios, "Depois de sentir o doce gosto da luxuria e das coisas boas da vida, a mente corrompida já foi, em um caminho sem volta." O charmoso tipo de vida que as pessoas adoram provar e viver. Até onde as conseqüências disso tudo irão levá-la.

**- PROLÓGO -**

Seria fácil descrever a garota que todos os dias acordava as seis e meia, antes de todas as colegas de quarto, vestia o uniforme sem nenhuma vontade de ficar bonita, simplesmente pelo fato de não ter para quem ficar bonita. Começava a tomar café antes que todo mundo e saia quando o salão já estava cheio, anda pela escola como uma lince, ninguém sabia para onde ia ou como chegava tão silenciosamente nas salas de aula, salão principal, ou perto das pessoas, ninguém a notava esse era um ponto, não havia problema em chegar sem ser notada quando não se é de modo algum notada. Mas ela tinha mesmo esse dom, apenas não sabia, pois achava que era tudo culpa do seu desleixo quando a roupa, cabelo, aparência ao todo. Quem conversava com ela sabia que ela de modo algum era metida. De uma voz doce e calma que acalmava quem a escutasse. Alguns se lembravam dela como a estranha, a garota inteligente do sexto ano, ou a irmã do melhor amigo do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Estamos falando de Ginevra Weasley, a garota de longos cabelos ruivos, olhos de um mel que variava para verde, alta para idade, não tinha muito seio, mas achava-os de um tamanho considerável, barriga lisa, que se escondia com as blusas grandes e largas.

Era o tipo de garota que não gostava de incomodar os outros. Seus melhores e únicos verdadeiramente amigos eram Luna Lovegood e Colin Creeve. De forma alguma era depreciada pelo Trio de Ouro da escola, mas não podia dizer que eram amigos.

Era um tanto insignificante para a escola socialmente falando que ninguém ligava muito para ela, ninguém a xingava e a incomodava, nenhuma garota se preocupava com ela como uma pessoa que poderia estar sendo um problema para quanto ao quesito garotos. Pois quando perguntavam aos garotos.

- Vocês sabem como anda Ginevra?

- Quem?

Era a resposta mais freqüente.

Mas as meninas subestimavam a inteligência dos garotos, é claro que eles sabiam quem era Ginevra Molly Weasley, a garota misteriosa do sexto ano da grinfinória. Era isso que ela era para os garotos, um mistério que ninguém se atrevia a desvendar. Porque mistérios eram melhores assim, continuando misteriosos.


	2. Conversas

**- Conversas -**

**- Stupid Girl - Alexz Johnson -**

* * *

_Tudo na vida muda, para bom ou para ruim, é fato muda. _

_Uma flor por mais que quisermos sempre irá murchar uma semana depois do dia perfeito com a pessoa perfeita, pelo menos naquele dia. _

_Somos todos presenteados com dias perfeitos ou momentos perfeitos que ficam gravados na nossa mente para o resto de nossas vidas. _

_Quase sempre abafamos essas memórias com as coisas ruins do dia-a-dia, sem nos tocarmos que essas memórias são insubstituíveis e impagáveis. _

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde vamos nos esquecer do mico que pagamos, ou da magoa com que sofremos tão intensamente, mas aqueles momentos, eles ficam para sempre._

_E porque não tentar fazê-los durar mais do que um minuto, ou um dia e aproveitarmos ao máximo a nossa vida. De qualquer forma não sabemos quanto tempo isso vai durar. _

_E a gente sabe que não vai ser para sempre jovem._

A escola em si não apresentava nenhum mistério que ela desconhecesse, conhecia passagens secretas, salas secretas, mas o que sempre foi e é ainda um mistério para ela são as pessoas que estudam ali. Gostava de observá-las, escutar suas conversas sem que soubessem. Tinha certeza que sabia mais de todo mundo, do que a pessoa mais fofoqueira sonharia em saber.

Mas por mais que soubesse da vida das pessoas, não conseguia entende-las, entender porque as pessoas eram como eram, ou porque agiam como agiam.

Devia ter muito mais por trás do que qualquer um imaginaria na vida de cada um ali, e isso tornava a escola muito mais fascinante.

Era quase hora do baile de Dia das Bruxas, quando a ultima garota do seu quarto saiu do banheiro, Moira Dellacroix, era a mais simpática de suas colegas de quarto e sempre tentava se aproximar mais de Gina, dizer o que, estava conseguindo.

- Você vai não é mesmo?

Ginevra levantou os olhos do livro Hogwarts, Uma História e viu sua colega com sua melhor calça jeans, uma bata e uma bota baixinha, o cabelo loiro claríssimo com uma tiara preta.

- Na verdade, não.

- Ah Ginevra levanta daí, que eu te ajudo a se arrumar.

Moira era uns quinze centímetros mais baixa do que Ginevra, mas não era muito perceptível pois tinha um corpo esguio, como o de Ginevra.

Molly Rosie Weasley sempre colocava comida a mais no prato de sua única filha, Ginevra, para engordar. Esta apesar de comer com vontade não engordava. Um mal que todas as garotas sonham em sofrer.

- Sério, Moira, pode ir.

- Vem.

Pegou o braço de Ginevra e a levantou, empurrando-a para o banheiro.

- Já levo a roupa. – E bateu a porta.

- Não acredito que você me fez usar isso. Eu nunca usei nada tão curto.

- Está só a um palmo acima do joelho, não está TÃO curto. Pare de exageros.

Moira olhou de lado e pode ver Ginevra puxando o vestido preto para baixo. Era um vestido cheio de preguinhas com uma vida de cetim branca amarrado na altura do peito e sapatos estilo sapatilha preto. O cabelo estava em um alto rabo se cavalo que deixava mechas caindo de acordo com o movimento. Não havia nada além de gloss no rosto dela. Moira teimou em passar um lápis, mas só o que conseguiu foi um gloss transparente na boca dela.

- Então, Weasley, _tentando_ se arrumando para o Potter, desistiu de só esperar?

Ginevra virou com tudo para o lado de onde vinha a voz, estavam bem numa encruzilhada de corredores e a ultima pessoa que queria que a visse foi a primeira. Draco Malfoy e seu humor cativante. Um segundo depois de se virar para constatar quem havia falado com ela se virou para Moira.

- Viu? Eu disse que estava estranho, eu não fico bem de vestido!

- Você está ótima, deixa de drama. É só o Malfoy.

- Eu sei que é só o Malfoy, mas... Eu vou voltar!

Já ia se virando para sair dali quando Moira a pegou pelo braço e falou sussurrando.

- Não vai embora, mostra para todo mundo quem você é. Não seja só mais um rosto em Hogwarts. Você sabe que tem tudo para ser mais que isso.

Ginevra parou um segundo para pensar.

- Sério Moira, eu vou ir.

E foi embora sem notar que Draco Malfoy escutou toda a conversa. Moira ficou vendo a amiga sair e antes de continuar seu caminho para o salão principal onde uma festa a aguardava se virou para Malfoy e falou com olhos pretos serrados de um modo que só ficava quando estava muito brava.

- Você só aparece na hora errada! Idiota.

E saiu a passos firmes. Malfoy não sabia ao certo o que havia acabado de presenciar, mas não importava eram só duas grinfinórias e seus problemas, e ele não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo agora, um salão cheio de garotas arrumadas e perfumadas o esperava.

O que ele não sabia ainda era que tudo que ele não conseguiria aquela noite, seria parar de pensar no acontecido mais cedo, pois por mais confuso que foi aquele momento. Teria que admitir um dia que a Weasley tinha seus encantos.

- Hermione, avisa o Rony depois que eu já fui.

- Não que ele vá se importar ou sentir falta.

Grunhiu Hermione que estava com um olhar perdido. Minutos antes haviam visto Rony muito entretido em uma conversa com uma garota que não se lembrava nem que estudava ali.

Harry Potter tinha muito mais com o que se preocupar do que com festa e garotas. Cho Chang é passado e coisas do passado ao passado pertencem. Apesar das investidas de muitas garotas tudo que ele não queria no momento era ficar sendo aporrinhado com uma garota e seus problemas com a auto-estima. Tinha problemas mais urgentes, como resolver os problemas com Lord Voldemort.

Ele tinha espiões ali dentro, espiões alunos. Claro que todos sabiam e faziam uma idéia geral de quem era. A AD nunca mais foi reaberta, não por falta de insistência de todos os participantes, mas ficara muito mais difícil de uns tempos para cá saber em quem confiar, e tendia a só piorar.

- Língua de leão.

- Chegou cedo PoOoOtter.

Falou a Mulher Gorda do quadro, com sua voz cantada e estridente.

Ao entrar não notou nada de diferente até tentar sentar no sofá a frente da lareira, que já estava ocupada por uma garota que dormia profundamente. Reconheceu de imediato como sendo Gina. Mas ela estava vestida para a festa em um lindo vestido preto que, observou, combinava com ela. Ficou olhando-a por um tempo até que ela abriu o olho e deu um salto se sentando tão ereta quanto alguém poderia ficar, até que percebeu quem era que a observava e se escorou no sofá relaxando.

- Como foi a festa?

- Não sei bem, - Harry se sentou no sofá falando – Rony está conseguindo magoar Mione de novo.

- Herms não merece gostar do meu irmão.

Gina falou distraída arrumando o vestido, soltou um bocejo.

- Eu vou ir dormir, boa noite Harry.

Só que ao dar um beijo no rosto dele ele se virou e pegou bem na trave, sussurrou um desculpa, meio correndo meio caminhando foi para o seu quarto. Uma pena que agora era perdera completamente o sono.

Estava quase dormindo quando suas colegas entraram no quarto rindo.

- Do que vocês estão rindo?

- Ainda acordada? Das coisas que aconteceram na festa.

- Visivelmente acordada.

E as meninas caíram na gargalhada. Gina séria perguntou.

- Dumbledore sabia das bebidas alcoólicas?

- É claro.

- Que ele não sabia.

- Se sabia, pelo menos não falou nada.

Moira pulou sentada na cama dela e falou meio mole.

- Ah foi avisado que vai ter um baile de natal, se houver um mínimo de pessoas aqui no natal. Eu vou ficar.

- Eu também.

Falaram juntas Ana Libertá e Aimée, as outras colegas de quarto, e começaram a rir de novo.

Ginevra se virou e fez o máximo para conseguir dormir. Ainda pode escutar elas falando dos foras que o Malfoy estava dando.

- Teve uma coitada que chegou toda manhosa, Lamparina alguma coisa...

- Catarina!

- Isso, e ele pegou e falou – Ana começou a rir – "Eu não sou uma bucha pra você ficar se esfregando! Sai daqui."

Todas abafaram o riso.

- Pansy foi a melhor, ela que é meio que a oficial do Malfoy, ficou toda, "Ah meu Deus, ele me paga e ela também!" Devia estar achando que ele esta com outra e sério.

- E será que não está?

- Duvido, a gente está falando do Malfoy.

- Bem você ouviu que ele falou para ela parar de espalhar que eles estavam namorando, pois ela só servia para ele como o bode expiatório, tipo um step...

- O que o Harry tinha ali embaixo?

Nessa hora Ginevra até abriu os olhos e lá se vai o sono novamente.

- Não sei, parecia tão aéreo.

- Deveria estar pensando na guerra... Ou sei lá.

- Vai vê ele tem uma namorada secreta, pensa, ele não fica com ninguém, diz que não quer se envolver agora. Pode ser um dos dois.

- Ou os dois.

"É Ginevra, burrice pensar que ele estava pensando naquele meio beijo."


	3. Garotos

**- Garotos -**

**- I've Got You - McFly -**

* * *

_Vocês sabem como são os garotos, adoram um mistério. E nunca conseguem dizer não a uma garota que sabe fazer com que eles queiram o que elas querem que eles queiram. Há as que conseguem fazer o seu mistério transpassar pelos pêlos, cabelos, olhos, boca, modo de agir, modo de falar. E então elas os controlam e com seus sorrisos devoram sua a sanidade que perto delas são apenas garotos. Ficam atrás delas, como palhaços. Até mesmo os mais espertos, são só garotos perto desse tipo de mulher._

Acordou com um humor renovado, era domingo e tinha alguns trabalhos para fazer. Então, sendo uma das únicas pessoas acordadas as sete da manhã em pleno domingo, tomou café e foi para a biblioteca.

Ao meio dia já estava livre e sem fome como a maioria dos que tinham acordado tarde e consequentemente tomado café tarde. Mas ela havia acordado cedo, e o simples fato de não estar com fome se devia a estar nervosa. Distraiu sua cabeça com os estudos, mas agora tinha terminado e não conseguia parar de pensar no que aconteceu na noite anterior e no que havia escutado. Tinha uma ponta de esperança que ele tivesse sentido alguma coisa com aquele beijo na trave, mas não conseguia não pensar que talvez ele tenha ficado preocupado se a namorada dele descobrisse, se ele tivesse uma namorada, ou se ele nem se importou e estava muito ocupado se preocupando com a guerra.

Caminhou de um lado para outro na escola, então pensou que o melhor que faria seria ir conversar com a Luna ou com o Colin.

- Ginevra Weasley, aonde a srtª. andou a manhã inteira? Poderíamos saber?

- Estava na biblioteca.

Falou se sentando ao lado de Luna, Colin e o namorado de Luna, Teo Burton.

- Nem a Hermione foi para a biblioteca hoje e você foi. É melhor eu avisar ela, para tomar cuidado você está tomando o lugar dela.

- Ah fiquem quietos!

Luna tinha um senso de humor muito bom em geral. Luna havia mudado muito em relação ao ano anterior, Colin e Ginevra falavam que era por causa de Teo, ela havia crescido mentalmente e já não acreditava mais em muitas coisas que tinha certeza no ano anterior, de certa forma isso foi bom. Colin, já por exemplo, sempre foi mais o amigo para confidencias e sempre foi muito conquistador em relação as garotas, se ele quisesse ele tinha. Gina sempre o ajudava a se livrar de uma ou outra dizendo que eles namoravam. E havia muitas brincadeiras neste sentido entre eles.

- Espero que não esteja me traindo, Gigininhazinha.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, sobrou um pouco para você.

- Você sabe que eu não fico com sobra. Da próxima vez eu primeiro, depois o resto, isso se você não estiver muito cansada.

- Calem a boca vocês dois, - Luna já estava meio vermelha, - E para de rir Teo!

Uma das coisas que temos que estar preparados para encarar é que:

1 - Quando você não quer encontrar uma pessoa de jeito nenhum, não quer mesmo, você passa pelos caminhos mais diferentes, vai no horário diferente para o salão principal e sala comunal, para não encontrá-la. Não importa, você mais cedo ou mais tarde vai encontrar essa pessoa. Se for possível, da forma mais constrangedora possível.

2 - Isso também vale quando você quer encontrar alguém.

Ginevra andava calmamente pelo corredor que levava a cozinha, quando escutou alguém correndo a suas costas, se virou para olhar e parou esperando a pessoa aparecer na ponta do corredor. Pelo som estava vindo na direção dela.

- Ginevraaaa!

Moira corria com o cabelo loiro voando para trás. Chegou perto e seu apoiou no joelho recobrando o fôlego.

- Oi. Estou indo para a cozinha quer ir?

- Tudo bem, só... só... um minuto.

Pediu um minuto com o dedo com a cabeça abaixada ainda sem fôlego.

- Ok, vamos.

- O que me conta?

- Você perdeu uma ótima festa. E você ia arrasar com aquele vestido Gina.

- Acho que não combina comigo essa coisa de me arrumar Moira, eu nunca me cuidei e ficaria estranho eu começar agora. Além do mais, para que perder esse tempo?

- Pra quem, você quer dizer, para você mesma e seus futuros pretendentes. Eu sei que você já teve alguns rolos, mas nunca um namoro sério.

- Nem você... – Ela viu a cara da amiga – Ah meu Merlim, você está namorando? E nem me falou nada!!!

- Mas fica entre a gente ok? Ele não é da casa mais querida.

- Você, Moira Dellacroix está namorando um sonserino.

- São os melhores, sem duvida, é unânime.

- Me conta quem é? Por favor!!!

- Ainda não. Mas eu te contaria se você começasse a se cuidar mais...

- Nem vem. Não aceito nada por chantagem.

Entraram na cozinha e em seguida foram rodeadas por vários elfos.

- Eu queria um lanche bem reforçado. Você quer alguma coisa Moira?

- Não, obrigado, não posso engordar.

Já estavam nos jardins, era por do sol e uma brisa gelada estava soprando. Gina estava comendo enquanto Moira contava o que tinha acontecido na festa. Estavam rindo quando alguém tocou no ombro de Gina, ela olhou para cima com metade de um bolo de abóbora na boca.

- Posso conversar com você?

- Não acho...

Moira começou a falar, mas Ginevra olhou para amiga e pediu com a mão para que ela os deixasse sozinhos.

- Então o que ele queria?

- Gina... GINEVRA!?!?

- Oi?

Ginevra havia acabado de entrar no seu dormitório, Moira estava sentada na sua cama folheando um livro qualquer sem muito interesse até a hora que Ginevra apareceu na porta.

- Então?

Ginevra viu a cara curiosa da amiga e deu um meio sorriso pensando que a graça acabava ali.

- O que ele queria?

- Ele pediu se eu não queria ir... para Hogsmeade... semana que vem... **com ele.**

- E você disse que sim, claro!

Moiro sorria feliz. E dava pulinhos na cama de Gina.

- Na verdade, eu disse que não.

- GINEVRA, você não pode ter dito isso. O que ele disse?

- Posso conversar com você?

- Não acho...

Moira começou a falar, mas Ginevra olhou para amiga e pediu com a mão para que ela os deixasse sozinhos. Ginevra terminou de comer seu bolo calmamente e percebeu ele se sentando a sua frente. Terminou o bolo, tomou um gole de suco então olhou nos olhos dele e perguntou.

- Então Malfoy o que você quer?

- Eu quero que você vá comigo a Hogsmeade semana que vem.

Ele falou com sua voz arrastada, pegando um pedaço de bola e comendo despreocupadamente.

- Vai continuar querendo.

Ele engoliu e olhou para ela, se aproximou dela por cima dos pedaços de bolo, suco, tortinhas, e ficou bem perto da boca entre aberta dela.

- Eu deixo você pensar até sexta feira.

E deu um leve selinho, causando nela um arrepio. Se levantou e foi embora, não sem antes pegar outro pedaço de bolo e uma tortinha e se virar já em pé falando.

- Obrigado.

Indicando o bolo e a tortinha.

- E agora Ginevra, você tem até sexta feira!

- Mas a minha resposta vai ser a mesma.

- Eu estarei aqui para impedir isso. Pensa no quanto você vai se divertir com essa história.

- Nós estamos falando na mesma pessoa não é? Draco Malfoy.

- Você sabe, ele **tem **muita experiência.

- Eu sei, e não gosto da idéia de ser só mais uma na lista gigantesca dele.

- Mas você pode se concentrar para não ser só mais uma.

Ginevra se deitou na cama, Moira fechou a porta do banheiro, quando saiu Gina já estava dormindo. Sorrindo fechou a cortina em volta dela.

- O que deveria ter entrado nas cabeças de vocês nesses anos todos é que poções não é como transfiguração ou feitiços, não se usa varinha, precisa de lógica, raciocínio. O que, lamentavelmente, muito aqui evidentemente não o tem.

Era uma das primeiras vezes que Ginevra não estava prestando atenção nenhuma na aula. O motivo era Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter e Moira Dellacroix. O que o Malfoy queria realmente ao convidar ela para ir a Hogsmeade e o que ela tina a perder se aceitasse? A uma semana atrás não cogitaria a hipótese no entanto hoje depois do que Moira falou era praticamente impossível desviar seu pensamento para outro assunto. A não ser que envolvesse Moira e sua vontade de levar Gina para o mundo da moda e maquiagem, ao qual atualmente estava se sentindo muito tentada. E Harry Potter, mas este pensamento já era tão corriqueiro em sua cabeça que não a distraia mais, tanto. Entretanto devido a acontecimentos recentes, a profundidade onde tais pensamentos a levavam a deixam em estado de alfa, o que não era muito prudente nas aulas de poções.

- ... Srta. Weasley?

Ela focou seu olhar no professor que estava a sua frente, deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Que?

- Tsc, Tsc, Tsc, Srta. Weasley e eu que pensava que você seria a salvação da grande família Weasley, mas não ai está você detraída em seus devaneios sobre... - E a encarou nos olhos, Ginevra sentiu um calafrio. - Não importa. Detenção hoje, as sete horas.

- Mas é o horário da janta.

- Então sugiro que coma algo antes.


	4. Detenções

**- Detenções -**

**- At Your Side - The Coors -**

* * *

- Como você se deixou pegar uma detenção Ginevra. Até onde eu sei você não pegou nenhuma em toda a sua vida.

- Realmente.

Falou meio aérea.

- GINEVRA! Presta atenção no que eu estou falando, é importante, por Merlim não de motivos, hoje a noite, para Snape aumentar sua detenção.

- Está bem. Me acompanha até a biblioteca?

- Não vai dar... Compromissos.

Moira ainda deu uma piscadela e voltou correndo pelo caminho que estavam fazendo. Ginevra estava tão diferente ultimamente que nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de tentar descobrir quem era o namorado de Moira a verdade é que o mistério que eram as pessoas é que dava graça a vida na escola, é muito melhor não saber o que esperar de todos do que saber. Como aconteceu com Malfoy.

- Gina! Senta aqui.

Ela olhou para quem a chamou era Hermione, Rony e... Harry.

- Oi gente!

- Por onde você tem andado Gina?

Hermione perguntou fechando um livro e se sentando mais perto de Gina.

- Por ai, porque tem algo para me contar?

- Sim!

Hermione soltou uma risadinha alegre e Rony bufou atrás do livro que lia, ou ao menos fingia que lia.

- O que?

Ginevra se atreveu dar uma olhada para Harry que estava praticamente a sua frente e não parava de encará-la.

- Estou namorando, não é ótimo?

Ginevra deu um pulo com o barulho da batida do livro de Rony na mesa junto com a noticia inesperada. Rony saiu a passos duros em direção a algumas estantes.

- Na verdade é mentira, mas... – Ela lançou um olhar preocupado em direção as estantes onde Rony havia desaparecido. – você acha que vai dar certo?

- Porque não?

E riu, seu irmão merecia muito mais do que isso.

- Você tem alguma coisa Gina?

Harry perguntou, parecia preocupado. A verdade é que Gina não parava de se ajeitar na cadeira e olhar para os lados, a sensação que ela tinha era que estava sendo observada. O olhar queimava nela, a principio pensou que fosse Harry, mas após um tempo percebeu que não era só quando ele a encarava que ela ficava assim.

- Estou, brigada.

- Não parece, quer que eu pegue um copo d'água?

Hermione estava em alguma estante ali perto e Rony já havia saído.

- Não precisa, eu mesma pego.

- Então, se divertindo com o Potter?

Ginevra que estava com a boca cheia de água cuspiu tudo para fora. Malfoy só riu enquanto Ginevra se limpava e ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

- Da próxima vez eu aviso que estou chegando.

- Olha aqui Malfoy...

Gina apontou para a cara dele.

- To olhando.

- De onde vem todo esse bom humor? O seu Lord por acaso te deu algum presente?

E como um raio que corta o seu e o clareia por um instante, uma sombra passou pelos olhos dele.

- Apenas fique quieta quanto ao que não sabe e não lhe diz respeito.

E se virou para ir embora.

- Ei, era você que estava me encarando?

- Se eu disser que não vai mudar alguma coisa? Você já tem a resposta.

Falou sem se virar e saiu da biblioteca.

- Está melhor?

- Hã?

Harry é mesmo um fofo, não é? Sempre tão preocupado, mas apesar de todas as qualidades não eram nele que Ginevra estava pensando naquele memento.

- Já sabe quem vai cuidar da sua detenção?

- Pela minha sorte, - Gina falou colando dois pedaços de bolo de uma vez na boca – ou Snape ou Filch.

Moira riu e tomou um gole do melhor suco de abóbora da terra.

- E já aceitou o pedido do Malfoy?

- Não.

- É apenas segunda feira, pela minhas contas ele tem quatro dias para te convencer.

- O que é uma pena, nem em quatro anos.

- Ginaaaa! Moiraa!

Ana Libertá corria com uma boina verde na cabeça e um cachecol da mesma cor.

- Gina, minha mãe me mandou umas coisinhas. E tem uma roupa que é a sua cara. Ficaria perfeito para seu encontro com você sabe, o sonserino.

- Você contou para ela?

- Algum problema contar para ela?

- Algum problema contar para mim?

Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, mas não me entenda mal, não é para isso se espalhar. Não que eu vá mesmo me encontrar com ele.

- Ahh você vai!

Aimée se sentou ao lado dela na mesa, estavam elas e mais algumas pessoas naquela hora no salão.

- Você também?

- Claro e apoio totalmente as minhas amigas.

Se encaminhou lentamente para o seu cruel destino onde teria que catalogar, limpar, qualquer coisa realmente nojenta ou maçante pela noite afora.

- Em ponto Weasley, parabéns, é um recorde para os Weasleys. Um de meus melhores alunos irá cuidar de sua detenção. Boa Noite.

Ela olhou para o canto o professor apontou e fez uma careta que logo disfarçou como um acesso de tosse.

- Então Weasley, achou mesmo que eu não percebi sua careta?

Ele caminhava em sua direção enquanto ela dava passos para trás. Antes dele chegar mais perto, a porta se escancarou e entrou Moira que foi até Zabine e deu-lhe um beijo. "_Então esse é o namorado dela, o melhor amigo do Malfoy??_"

- Oi Gina! Gostou da surpresa nós vamos te tirar daqui, claro que tudo foi idéia minha. Ah é mesmo, você é a primeira pessoa que sabe.

Moira falou tudo muito rápido e no final se postou de forma elegante e falou pomposa.

- Sr. Zabine, Ginevra Weasley, uma amiga. Srtª. Weasley, Blaise Zabine meu namorado.

Ele ao final já ria, Gina sorriu amarelo.

- Então eu posso sair?

- Claro que pode. Com duas condições.

- Manda.

- Você vai se vestir como eu quero.

- Ser sua bonequinha, não obrigado.

- E aceitar o convite do Malfoy, eu e Blaise concordamos que tudo que ele precisa é você.

- Nem pensar pensem em outra coisa.

- É inegociável.

- Qual seria mesmo a minha detenção?

- Limpar e arrumar a masmorra. Sem magia claro e eu digamos tornaria tudo menos suportável. Eu sou realmente muito desastrado.

Moira riu e beijou o rosto do namorado, "_Tadinho... Um problema de desde criança._"

- Olha, eu deixo você fazer o que quiser comigo.

Os olhos azuis de Moira brilharam e seu sorriso aumentou.

- Mas o que é inegociável aqui, é eu aceitar sair com o Malfoy.

- Realmente uma pena...

Então Zabine se se encostou em uma mesa e deixou 'sem querer' um caldeirão cair.

- Opa, olha o que eu fiz. Acho que vou ter chamar o professor Snape e deixá-lo cuidar pessoalmente da detenção, não vou ser uma boa companhia...

Moira concordava séria, com tudo que o namorado disse.

- Vamos. O céu está lindo hoje!


	5. Um Começo

**- Um Começo -**

**- Nothing In This World - Paris Hilton -**

* * *

- Eu não acredito, eu não acredito. Eu não acredito! 

- Acredite.

No fim o que escolhemos uma morte dolorosa ou uma gripe? Ginevra aceitou a chantagem da 'amiga' e seu namorado. O que mais podia fazer agüentar um mês de Snape no seu pé? Não obrigado. Aquilo duraria menos que uma semana e seria menos doloroso. Talvez. Pelo menos é o que achava.

Então já era quinta feira e Ginevra tinha que achar o Malfoy. Ela adiou o máximo que pode. Um resquício da sua dignidade falava que era de melhor tom esperar ele vim cobrar a resposta. Mas Moira, Ana e Aimée faziam questão.

- Ele está ali naquela estante, lendo qualquer coisa... Eu vi quando fui procurá-lo sem me fazer notar.

Ginevra foi o mais devagar que podia, quando virou viu que ele estava quase beijando uma garota. Ia sair à francesa se não fosse pelo mau jeito ao se virar e deixar um livro cair.

- Merde. Desculpa não queria incomodar.

Falou ao ver os dois a olhando, a menina parecia um tanto desapontada e brava com ela.

- Nos vemos mais tarde.

Ele falou para menina indicando para ela sair.

- Não sabia que falava francês Weasley.

- Você não sabe muitas coisas a meu respeito.

- Percebi, você atrapalhou de propósito.

- Vai sonhando...

- Foi uma afirmação.

- _Eu só estou aqui para aceitar sair com você porque minha amiga e seu amigo me colocaram contra a parede._

- Eu, eu só queria dizer que aceito o que você me pediu domingo...

Ele sorriu de lado, desencostando de uma estante de livro.

- Não resistiu Weasley?

- Tenha uma boa tarde.

Se virou e ia saindo quando ele pegou de leve o seu braço e deslizou até a mão.

- Você não irá se arrepender.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas como em sinal de desafio e beijou o peito da sua mão. E bem devagar foi até perto do rosto dela e beijou o rosto dela, demoradamente.

Ginevra saiu dali tão rápido quanto pode. Não deu bola para as amigas que a chamavam. Ao virar um corredor esbarrou em alguém.

- Gina! Anda mais devagar.

Rony falou ajudando Harry a se levantar.

- Então desaparecida, vejo que tem andado bastante com suas colegas de quarto.

- É, elas são legais.

- São?

- Nenhum mostro que eu pensava que fossem.

- Eu sei, Aimée é realmente cativante!

- Ah, me lembro. Seu recorde ou devo dizer dela. Foi a garota com quem você passou mais tempo. Três semanas?

- Uma mês e quatro dias. Memória boa.

- Sei.

Colin e Gina ficaram ali nos jardins conversando, viram o pôr-do-sol mais bonito das suas vidas e depois entraram para o jantar.

- Tem que decidir a roupa que vai usar!

- Parem de falar sobre isso, pelo menos por um segundo.

E a passos duros Gina saiu do quarto. Não passava das seis horas da tarde, e o encontro ou sabe se lá como se chamava aquilo, seria no dia seguinte.

- Claro que ela está com os nervos a flor da pele, o melhor dia da vida dela será amanhã!

Ainda pode escutar Aimée gritar no quarto.

- Tudo bem?

- Tu-tudo. Como tem passado Harry?

Ele estava absolutamente lindo, estava sentada na janela da torre da grinfinória e vento batia nele fazendo seu nariz ficar vermelho e os raios avermelhados do céu ao entardecer só melhoravam a 'fotografia' que guardaria para sempre na memória.

A verdade é que Harry viu Gina sentada sozinha na janela, tão longe com seus próprios pensamentos, que não resistiu. O vento, os raios de sol, tudo fazia ela parecer mais perfeita ainda.

- Bem, bem...

Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio se olhando.

- Vai a Hogsmeade amanhã?

- Eu? Bem... É...

- Gina, aqui em cima. AGORA!

Era Moira gritando do pé da escada e logo subindo para o quarto delas.

- Tenho que ir, até mais Harry.

- Você estava conversando com Harry Potter, no maior clima as vésperas de um encontro?

- Não tinha clima...

- CLARO QUE NÃO.

- Para de drama Moira.

Falou Ana sentada na cama. Só então Ginevra percebeu que todas as suas roupas estavam fora do seu armário.

- O que as minhas roupas estão fazendo aqui?

- Estamos selecionando, melhorando e encomendando algumas coisas.

- Mas...

- Se lembra da sua promessa?

Ao ver todas aquelas corujas chegando no seu quarto com roupas, calçados, e algumas coisas que não sabia bem a utilidade foi que percebeu.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro.

- Isso? Ah isso é por nossa conta!

- Desde que você use.

Ao perceber o que elas estavam fazendo por ela, chegou a conclusão que teria mesmo que usar as roupas. Não que não tivesse gostado, na verdade tudo combinava com ela e o estilo dela, só era mais feminino e caro.

- Uau, Gina é você?

- Para!

- É séria menina, eu sabia que um dia você se arrumaria mais por mim.

- Para!

- Está na hora de assumirmos.

- COLIN, você está chamando muito a atenção estão todos nos olhando.

- Correção, estão todos te olhando.

- Está tão estranho?

- Não, está diferente, com certeza, mas combinou com você.

Ginevra estava com o cabelo amarrado em um rabo alto. Usava calças jeans, uma blusa de lã branca, cachecol e touca de lã verde, e uma bota preta baixinha. Não suportava saltos e suas amigas sabiam. Tinha colocado aquela roupa, pois elas disseram que ia ficar bonito, mas casual. Não que ela estivesse se arrumando para o Malfoy. Não estava preocupada com ele. Agora que pensava estava mais preocupada com a reação do irmão. E se o Harry visse?

Quando saiu de seus devaneios se viu sozinha Colin já havia ido para Hogsmeade e ela ainda estava ali esperando. Soltou o ar pela boca fazendo uma nuvem a sua frente, era dezembro e se lembrou que se fosse ao menos um pouco mais esperta teria pegado luvas.

- Malfoy! Nunca mais faça isso.

Ele chegou por trás, a abraçou e deu um beijo no rosto dela.

- Porque não?

- Porque você me assustou e... – Ela ficou mais vermelha do que já estava pelo frio. – Quem não nos conhece e até mesmo quem nos conhece vai pensar que somos um casal.

- E daí?

- É... Você não deveria achar isso ruim?

Draco Malfoy apenas deu de ombros a analisando enquanto conversavam. Sem salto ela era uma cabeça mais baixa que ele, era até alta para os padrões hogwartianos.

Ginevra escutou uma risada e sabia exatamente a quem pertencia, conviveu com a pessoa apenas a vida inteira e já deviam estar quase virando o corredor, pela altura escandalosa.

- Vamos!

- Para que a pressa?

Era claro que ele sabia. Por isso se atrasou, Gina olhou com os olhos semi-serrados para ele.

- Vamos, agora.

Falou entre dentes, pegando a mão dele praticamente o arrastou em dez segundos para dentro da primeira carruagem vazia que viu.

- Isso que é vontade de ficar sozinha comigo o mais rápido possível.

Ele falou olhando ela que por sua vez olhava para fora. Sabia que ela estava observando Potter e sua turma sair pelas portas e pegar uma carruagem. Só que antes de qualquer sinal deles a carruagem virou a primeira curva.

Gina ainda tinha esperanças que ele não fosse. Como se Merlim fosse facilitar isso para ela.

-----#


	6. O Encontro

**- O Encontro -**

**- Gypsy Woman - Hilary Duff -**

* * *

Pegou mais um, dois, três, quatro... 

- Acho que já deu de varinhas de alcaçuz.

Malfoy falou pegando as varinhas da mão dela, e já estava no caixa pagando, ele fez questão de pagar tudo e até agora não tiveram nenhum problema.

- Sabe, eu acho essa época do ano a melhor. O frio.

- É bonito, tudo branco.

- Pena que você desaparece não é? Seu cabelo é branco, você é branco!

- Está muito engraçadinha pelo meu gosto. - Falou sério o que a fez desfazer o seu sorriso.

- Desculpa.

- Não precisa, vamos comer.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, olhando em volta. Ele já estava ficando cheio disso, se ela aceitou sair com ele deveria ao menos não se envergonhar disso. Mas mesmo pensando nisso, não sentiu menos remorso por ter sido tão rude com ela por apenas uma brincadeira. E ela poderia entender que ele não está acostumado, ela é sempre tão espontânea e bipolar.

- Ginevra... Ginevraaa...

Então ela levantou os olhos e viu que sorria para ela, era tão estranho o modo como ele falava o nome dela.

- Draco... Dracooo...

Falou meio rindo, pode ser que não fosse a primeira vez que viu o sorriso dele, mas foi a primeira vez que o apreciou.

O mais estranho, para Draco Malfoy, foi ao passarem em frente a rua das lojas de roupas de Hogsmeade e ela não dar nem uma olhada. Ela claramente havia feitos compras nos últimos dias, pois a roupa que usava era nova. Mas ao passarem em frente a uma loja de aparência suspeita, ela simplesmente se deixou levar até a vitrine.

- Não é lindo?

Falou apontando para uma pulseira cheia de pedrainhas que brilhavam muito, mas logo o sorriso dela se desfez ao perceber que a pulseira era muito mais do que ela poderia ter, e ao julgar pela loja, não deveria ser uma simples pulseira.

Malfoy apenas observou ela se afastar da vitrine e continuar o caminho deles até as carruagens. Poderia não ter sido o encontro mais proveitoso no sentido esfrega e agarra, mas ele apreciou e tanto quanto um. Porque Ginevra não era uma garota normal. Garotas normais teriam o agarrado na carruagem de ida, teriam feito-o comprar roupas e jóias.

- Você não vem?

Ela falou sorrindo de dentro de uma carruagem. Ao entrar Malfoy percebeu que ela estava séria, mas decidiu o que fazer e nada mudaria isso, a não ser ela.

"Não cruzei com Harry, Ron e Hermione, Hogsmeade inteira, isso é estranho. Falando em coisas estranhas, eu sai com Draco Malfoy..."

- MENINA, conta tudo!

Aimée foi a primeira a pular no seu pescoço e fazê-la se sentar na sua respectiva cama.

- Eu tive o maior trabalho para manter Harry Potter ocupado o bastante para não sair para os lugares errados. Rony ficou com Aimée, e Moira estava com o namorado.

- E Hermione ficou na biblioteca, parece que tinha um trabalho extra de Runas Antigas, minha quase cunhadinha.

- E você? Como foi?

Ginevra apesar de um pouco tonta conseguiu acompanhar e percebeu que tinha verdadeiras amigas.

- Foi bom.

- Foi bom? É só isso que tem a declarar?

- A gente se beijou se é isso que vocês querem saber.

[Flashback

_Estava andando perto do lago, Malfoy pediu que esperasse por ali. Ele tinha mais uma surpresa._

_Logo ele estava de volta com cookies. Não que não gostasse de cookies, mas esperava alguma coisa mais romântica._

_- Oi, como faz tempo que nós comemos, achei mais apropriado te levar de estomago cheio para a torre da grinfinória._

_- Mas você não pode ir lá._

_- Sim, sim, estou falando de você voltar de estomago cheio para a sua querida casa Comunal. Não que eu vá te lavar na porta, passagem, quadro, estatua, ou seja lá como vocês grinfinórios entrem, Weasley._

_- Hmm._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça e pegou uma bolacha. As vezes ela esquecia que estava com um Malfoy, e quando se lembrava não era exatamente um momento feliz._

_- Olha Weasley, o que eu quero dizer. E veja bem eu não sou bom nisso, mas vamos lá. Eu gostei de ir para Hogsmeade com você, espero que nos encontremos mais vezes por ai._

_Ela levantou a cabeça e ele chegou bem perto dela. Ginevra deu alguns passos para trás, mas logo tocou uma arvore._

_- Não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois._

_- Não vou. – Malfoy falou selando o encontro com um demorado selinho, aqueles beijos que só se usam ao lábios e são tão puros como cada flor que nasce na primavera._

_- Tchau então._

_Ginevra deixou escapar._

[Fim do Flashback

- Ele deve te odiar agora! – Falou Moira chocada.

- Ele deve achar que eu não gosto dele.

- Você gosta dele? – Uma interessadíssima Moira falou, fazendo Ana e Aimée pararam de rir e fazer piadinhas.

- Não! Não sei... – Falou cansada. – Eu queria saber, mas acho que ainda há alguma coisa pelo Harry.

- HARRY, Harry, Harry, sempre Harry Potter.

Todas riram, mas Gina apenas deu um sorriso amarelo. Harry Potter sempre fora um morro inteiro no seu sapato.

Enquanto Ana, Moira, Aimée e o resto da escola foi para o jantar Gina ficou. Tinha muito o que pensar. Em uma semana ela tinha virado amigas das meninas de dormitório, que nunca se falaram direito desde o primeiro ano. Ganhara roupas delas, saiu com Draco Malfoy e ela a beijou. E ela tinha gostado. Não falava mais com.

- COLIN, LUNA! Eles devem estar achando que eu mudei muito e estou esnobe.

Que vida nova era aquela. Ela estava gostando até se dar conta que não estava mais ligando muito para os outros. Por um lado isso é bom, mas não se afastar dos seus amigos. Agora que havia pensado nisso é que se deu conta. Ela não tinha nem sentido saudade.

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra.

Hermione colocou a cabeça para dentro da porta. E foi entrando.

- Então, saiu com o Malfoy?

Ela estava rindo descrente e se sentou na beirada da sua cama.

- É... sai.

- E o Harry?

- Não sei, acho que eu ainda gosto dele... Mas não posso esperar para sempre.

- Sei como é.

- Não fica assim Hermione, o Rony é meio lerdo, mas um dia ele se toca.

- Não é...

- Eu sei como é. Acredite.

- E como foi com o Malfoy?

Falou sem grassa mudando de assunto. Gina reparou que Hermione estava arrumada, mais arrumada do que de costume.

- Foi legal? Você saiu com alguém?

- Não... Porque? Bem hoje o Rony desapareceu de novo sabe? E o Harry ficou todo ocupado com a Ana Libertá!

- Hmm.

No dia seguinte metade da escola já sabia que Ginevra Weasley havia saído com Draco Malfoy, e a outra metade descobriria no decorrer do dia.

Estava ventando muito forte fora do castelo, muitas pessoas paravam ao passarem em frente a uma janela, para observar as arvores quase quebrando pelo vendo e Hagrid com seu velho guarda-chuva fazendo alguma dança estranha e correndo de um lado para outro. Harry Potter que ficou a manhã inteira encostado na janela, como um morto vivo, percebeu que o que Hagrid fazia era jogar um ou outro feitiço para manter as arvores no chão.

O que Harry Potter não percebeu de cara foi os cochichos, e a aproximação de alguém.

- Oi Harry.

Ele desgrudou a testa da janela e a olhou.

- Oi.

Hermione trazia no mínimo cinco livros grandes de grossas capas. Pela cara dava para perceber que ela não havia dormido bem e que estava brava.

- O que aconteceu?

- Como assim?

Continuou arrumando os livros na mesinha baixinha que tinha perto da janela e se sentando.

- Você está estranha...

- Impressão sua.

Hermione nem ao menos olhou para ele em toda aquela conversa, se aquilo poderia ser chamado de conversa por uma amizade que já transpassava os cinco anos. Harry saiu dizendo um tchau. Hermione escondeu seu rosto com a mão.

- Qual é o seu problema.

E logo estava concentrada demais no livro para perceber qualquer coisa a sua volta. Era um modo de se desligar de tudo.

- Luna, como você está?

- Bem, vejo que se lembrou dos amigos.

- Ah, desculpa por isso. A minha vida está uma confusão.

- Como vão as coisas com o Teo?

Continuou ao ver que a amiga não falou mais nada.

- A gente terminou, de novo.

E as duas começaram a rir.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Ele sumiu o dia todo antes de ontem... Segundo ele estava na biblioteca. Depois eu conferi, estava mesmo. Sabe como é? O calor do momento.

- Posso falar com você Luna?

Gina se levantou e se despediu dos amigos. Teo e Luna teriam uma bela reconciliação e ela não queria estar ali para eventualmente atrapalhar alguma coisa.

- Potter, Potter, Potter.

- O que você quer?

- A gente já conversou sobre isso. Eu quero você.

- Eu não estou disponível, Parkinson.

* * *

_Obrigado pelas reviews, _

_para o caso de não terem visto o video desta fic está no meu profile :D_

_°°;_


End file.
